Humectants have become essential for cosmetics and there is a tendency to favor those having high moist and refreshing feel in view of the recent trend of consumers. However, humectants and cosmetics capable of coping with such demands have not sufficiently been obtained yet.
For example, while watersoluble polyhydric alcohols typically represented by glycerin, polypropylene glycol and 1,3-butylene glycol have excellent moist feel, sticky feel in noted when blending them at a high concentration. When blending triglyceride or silicone oil, etc. intending to provide smooth feel, since there is no compatibility between both of then, a great amount of an emulsifier is necessary, which lowers the smooth feel or moist feel.
In view of the above, for providing properties of both of moist and smooth feel with a water soluble basic agent, while cosmetics blended with N-acetyl basic amino acid (for example, in Japanese Patent publication No. 2002-87928A), poly-γ-glutamic acid crosslinked polymer (or example, in Japanese Patent publication No. 2003-12442A, or PEG dialkyl ether (for example, in Japanese Patent publication No. 10-167948A) have been reported, none of them have yet provided a sufficient effect at present.
Further, in a case of egg cosmetics for moisture retention, they became dry when an applied portion is washed away with a soap or the like, and it is necessary to compensate for the loss of moist skin feel, for example, by re-applying another moisturizing cosmetic such as cream.
While Japanese Patent publication No. 2003-113023A discloses skin cosmetics comprising an alkylene aside derivative, the state after wading away the applied portion with a soap or the like has not yet been studied.